All his revised
by TheMundieGirl
Summary: I deleted that last paragraph that wasn't supposed to be there! Patch can feel! Hip hip hooray! Can Nora give him what she knows he desires? No lemons!


**Okay, so I've had killer writers block for the past few weeks! I'm really sorry, but I found this on my computer and I was hoping maybe it could hold you over until I can finish chapter two of Broken World is Shattered? **

**Enjoy! (No heavy lemons, I don't think. Just kissing and undressing but nothing more!)**

**I do NOT own Hush Hush, it's all Beccas! D:**

* * *

"Angel," Patch whispered from behind me. I whirled around, and was nose-to-nose with him. He was making a point of not moving, not touching anything. His shoulders were locked in place, and his arms were at his sides.

"Hi," I stammered. Relief coursed through my veins. The scent of earth and mint filled the air, which I realized for the first time was very cold, and I breathed it in greedily. I wanted so badly to be in his arms, but I needed answers first. "What did they do to you?" He took a deep breath, slate black eyes shining. "I can feel." My heart skipped a beat. _What? _I thought.

"But they took you like it was a bad thing." I said, confused. The memory of Patch being seized flashed back in my head, only to be quickly shoved back out. I shivered from not just the cold.

"They were fooling around. Damn Archangels." He cursed. I cringed, awaiting a crack of thunder or some sort of angry gesture from the heavens. Nothing sounded. Patch continued. "But I can feel. I haven't touched anything yet, or let anyone touch me. Unless your doorknob counts." He breathed, a smile in his voice and faintly showing upon his lips. _Oh,_ I thought. His dark eyes were anxious now, anxious and something else.

"Patch," I started. He put his hand on the crook of my neck, surprise lit up his features, and he pressed his lips gently against mine. I stood, unsure of what to do before curling my fingers in his soft curls. The cold air vanished, leaving me and Patch. Only me and Patch.

"Oh my God." He murmured, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. His electric fingertips skimmed under my shirt. It took all I had not to let out a moan. "What's wrong?" I whispered, thinking I had somehow managed to hurt him. _Did I pull too hard on his hair?_ I questioned myself. "Nothing is wrong." He assured me, eyes still closed, still pressing me against him. I could feel every contour of his chest, every hard muscle on his stomach and his arms. "I can finally feel you. You have no idea." I smiled up at him. "I think I do." He smirked, and I realized his hands were noticeably shaking.

"I can feel _everything. _Everywhere you touch me," He paused. "Everywhere I touch you." He glanced down at my hips and stomach, his eyes trailing a fiery path up my arms and to my lips. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I noticed how barely there these pajamas were. _Damn Vee, and damn Victorias Secret. _But I didn't move for my wrap. Instead I put my hand on his chest, on his racing heart, and gazed straight into those midnight colored pools. I could see stars dancing throughout them, as they would in the real sky.

"That," I told him pressing my hand into his chest for emphasis. "That's how you make me feel every time you touch me." He kissed me again, sudden, urgent, hungry, yet still gentle in its own way. His electrifying fingertips made their way further up my shirt, and I made no move to stop him, but he moved his hands back, hovering, unsure. "I'm all yours." I whispered, daring.

His hot breath on my collarbone did nothing to make my heart rate any slower. Every fiber of my body ached for him to touch me again, every thought in my brain screamed for his lips. "Angel, I couldn't—" But I cut him off, shaking my head. "I mean it. I'm sure. It's not just because you can feel, either."

I was sure, despite my rapid heartbeat, I knew I was ready. He hesitated a moment, letting out a breath, then took me up in a bridal hold. "Thank you." He murmured quietly into my ear as he set me down with the ease and laid himself on top of me. He was light, but I could still feel every part of him. _Every part._

He suddenly pressed his lips hard on mine, causing me to suck in a small surprised breath. I could feel that stellar smirk against my lips. "I love how you do that." He said in a low voice as he kindled a fire with his lips at my collarbone. Fire was what everything felt like tonight, and it was amazing. "I love how you can make me do that." I whispered back.

I decided to tease him a bit, as this was the first time he would be able to feel anything I did. I dipped my hands below the hem of his shirt, and he pulled away, gasping. I stared at him, just as startled. _Did I hurt him? _Man, was I paranoid. His expression relaxed, passion still burning in his eyes. "Sorry. That surprised me." He chuckled, a beet red blush snaking up his neck. "That's okay." I replied.

_Let's try this again. _I thought. As my fingers ran along his chiseled stomach he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Angel, you're such a tease." He stated, his lips nipping at my earlobe. I smiled, and tugged off his shirt. It slid off easier than I thought.

He opened his fiery eyes, looking at me. "You have on too many clothes, Angel." My heart stuttered. This was it. No going back, as if I wanted to. "You can have on as many as you want, as long as you want although none is my preference." He said. "You and your little comments." I said, playfully rolling my eyes.

I put on a serious face. "I don't want to turn back. Yes, I'm scared, but it's also _you._ That makes it that much better." I explained. He took my hand, gazing into my eyes. "You know it will hurt, right? You know I can't help the hurt?" He asked me, a slight tremor still in his voice. "Yes. I know."

He nodded. "Okay," He tugged up on my shirt. My mind went reeling back to this morning. _Which bra did I put on?_ I wondered. My shirt continued to go north as Patch trailed behind it, planting small kisses. I reveled in the feeling, the electricity. "I love you, Nora Grey." Hearing him say my real name made my heart rate spike. "I love you too, Jev Cipriano

All Patch had on now were his drawstring sweatpants, and soon I was pushing those down to. It became less embarrassing, and more urgent. Every care, every worry evaporated away as the night went on, and _finally_ I was all his.

* * *

**I don't think I am freaking capable of writing long stories! I'm sorry. This will be a one shot for a while but might be continued if I can get all caught up! I reposted this cause I had an extra paragraph that didn't belong! Sorry 'bout that! **


End file.
